


Little Dreams

by Red_CELEBRATION



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Earl of Millennium- Allen, Gen, I'm gonna try to work on it but I give no promises, Noah Alma, Noah Kanda, Noah Lavi, Noah Lenalee, Sort Of, its just been sitting in my docs for about 2 years now, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: Once there was a boy.He began life alone with no one else.No one to murmur words slicked in  love to him.No one to look at him as if he hung the stars in the sky.So he took a stone, bright like the sun, held it in his hands...He smiled...kindly and said,‘Give to me your unhappiness. Give to me your misfortune. Give to me everything that makes you cry and hurts you. In exchange I will give you my happiness.’
Relationships: Allen Walker & Everyone, Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Kanda Yuu & Alma Karma & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Little Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my docs for 2 years now. I debated over whether I wanted to publish it or not as it was. I have decided to publish it and I hope to either continue it or pass it to someone who will want to. The first chapter will be ch 1 and 2 merged together as one until I have finished chapter 2 and written ch 3 at least. Thank you for reading. Please, enjoy.

I.

_ Once there was a boy. _

_ He began life alone with no one else. _

_ No one to murmur words slicked in love to him. _

_ No one to look at him as if he hung the stars in the sky. _

_ He lived life on his own. _

_ Cursed, beaten, and starved. _

_ People are cruel, he learned early on in his life. _

_ People are cruel, and yet there was one who smiled at him. _

_ Smiled at  _ him _ , taking him by the hand, sharing their heart with the young boy. _

_ Slowly, the Boy began to think that perhaps not everyone was cruel. _

_ He traveled with the Other. _

_ Happily dancing along to whatever whims the Other had. _

_ The Boy didn’t mind the fact that he himself was different from the Other. _

_ It didn’t matter. Because to the boy, the Other  _ was  _ his  _ family _.  _

_ The only one in the world to show him love. _

_ However, the Boy soon learned that even if people could be cruel…  _

_ Nothing was crueler than Life itself. _

_ For soon the Other died.  _

_ Leaving the boy alone once more. _

_ That day, the Boy mourned for the Other. _

_ Tears flowing like flooding rivers. _

_ He tried bringing the other back, but soon realized that what he had brought back was not the Other. _

_ The Other was dead, the Other was suffering. _

_ The Other left a reminder on the boy's face. _

_ This time, the boy killed the Other. _

_ For a third time, the Boy was alone. _

_ He remained there for years, and once the Boy left he never came back. _

_ He walked and walked.  _

_ He traveled the world seeing different people and different things. _

_ The boy never tired of humanity's need for improvement. _

_ (Sometimes he wished though. _

_ Sometimes he wished time would stop.) _

_ Over the years the Boy encountered those like himself. _

_ Human in appearance, but different. _

_ First it was a couple. _

_ A man and a woman both in love, both at war; fighting for something greater than themselves. _

_ They joined him first, wanting something more than the war. _

_ After them came a Girl.  _

_ Orphaned with no family left for her to return to, but desperately trying to live. _

_ Desperately clinging onto the memories of those she held dear. _

_ She clung to them, scared they would leave as well. _

_ At the end was another boy. _

_ Like the First this boy traveled.  _

_ Never stopping in one place. _

_ Unlike the First, this one held a love for something that would never die. _

_ He did not love others, but that was a lie.  _

_ After-all in the end he too joined the First and the rest of the family. _

_ Time continued on as did life. _

_ The First soon became a young man, he stopped aging at his teens. _

_ The Couple remained as youthful as they had been when they joined the first. _

_ The Girl became a woman, courageous and free, unmoving from the age of twenty. _

_ The Second boy became a man. Not much older than the fourth but still older than the first. _

_ Together they lived life as they always did.  _

_ The First however began to notice how much unhappiness was in the world. _

_ The First had always held a gentle heart, much so after the death of the Other. _

_ (This often worried the rest. Knowing how humanity would hurt their dear First. How they already had.) _

_ So he took a stone, bright like the sun, held it in his hands and in the humans’.  _

_ He smiled at them kindly and said,  _

_ ‘Give to me your unhappiness. Give to me your misfortune. Give to me everything that makes you cry and hurts you. In exchange I will give you my happiness.’ _

_ Desperately they took his hand and the stone.  _

_ Pouring onto him the burdens of their lives. _

_ Warmly, he took it all and gave them his happiness. _

_ From this, two differing forces, happiness and negativity came the wailing demons- incomplete and yearning to fill their missing pieces- and bright beautiful stones of a green glow adorned in white. _

_ Life like this however, could not continue on.  _

_ The humans became greedy. Desiring more and more happiness, but the First though he loved the humans dearly could not give them anymore. _

_ The others would not allow him to give up any more of his happiness. _

_ Humans began hunting the family down.  _

_ They sought the First, and in their hunt the humans committed a most atrocious act. _

_ Right before his eyes, the humans slaughtered the First’s oldest. The couple. _

_ They died in each other's arms, defending the first and the other two to their dying breath. _

_ This was when the family snapped. _

_ The First took the energy of the first stone and from it, he built a machine. _

_ This machine would serve as the demon’s vessels; an outlet for the darkness that made them, and their yearning to be complete.  _

_ (He had been meticulous in their creation. Unwilling to create another creature that was like the first that he had built for the other.) _

_ For the most part the First let his creations be. He had given them but one order,  _

_ “Do not kill. Anything else is acceptable, but murder.” _

_ (He still loved the humans despite their flaws.) _

_ Years passed on by and the Couple returned.  _

_ Though different from what the three remembered, that did not stop the swell of happiness in their hearts.  _

_ At this point however, the humans had made the stones of light- the First’s happiness- into weapons.  _

_ The humans began destroying his machines and edged their way towards the family. _

_ The war intensified. _

_ Things had to change.  _

_ They had to fight now. _

_ Not for revenge, but for survival. _

_ It had always been for survival. _

_ Time passed on, his family would die, come back, and die again.  _

_ Never once did he die. _

_ He remained. Always there, always waiting. _

_ All alone. _

_ His machines wanted to change. They wanted to become monsters. _

_ (A product of the misery that made them and filled their cracked edges.) _

_ (A miscalculation of his connection to them, and the pain he kept pushing away.) _

_ (He wanted to give up. He was so tired. Why couldn’t they just let him sleep?) _

_ The First refused. He would never allow his machines to devour the souls of humans, but…  _

_ Bit by bit he wondered…  _ why _? _

_ What did he have left to love..? _

_ After-all… his family has changed. _

_ They changed often, but they always came back to him. _

_ They…  _ had _ always returned… but this time. _

_ This time they changed too much. _

_ They fought  _ him _. _

_ They called him a  _ monster.

_ They  _ hated _ him. _

_ They wanted him  _ dead.

_ For the first time in many years the Boy closed his eyes. _

_ He closed his eyes and slept. _

_ Except, someone was calling out for him. _

_ The Boy opened his eyes, tired and weary. _

_ The woman in front of him delicate with deep violet hair pulled in a bun, dressed in white, a shawl over her shoulders.  _

_ She looked at him, tears in her amber eyes.  _

_ He was confused, so very lost, and so very tired. _

_ She spoke to him in a hushed whisper, _

_ ‘I promise… but you have to promise too, *****’. _

_ ***** closes his eyes and softly replies in turn,  _

_ ‘Okay… Katrina-san… I promise….’ _

_ ‘So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. _

_ Among the grey ashes the flames exhibit life force...First one, then two ... _

_ Making shapes of the profile of your lovely face _

_ The vast land filled with thousands of dreams, dreams _

_ On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born _

_ Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers have already returned back to the ground _

_ I will still continue to pray _

_ Please bestow upon this child your love _

_ Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss’ _

_ The Boy closed his eyes and when he awoke, he knew nothing else but a world blanketed in white, and the warmth of a hand in his own. _

_ Silver eyes like a snowy sky looked up to the sky, a glint of gold fluttered like a ray of sunlight in those same eyes. _

* * *

_ ‘Red’ _ , that is what they called him. Not by a name, because he didn’t have that. He didn’t  _ deserve _ that. Names only belonged to people, and ‘Red’ is not a person. He is a ‘thing’. An object, an animal, a chew-toy to be used over and over again, a monster, a  _ demon _ . ( _ A child _ , a voice would whisper in his ear soon after.)

Red was a boy with hair the color of red chestnuts pulled back in a small ponytail, if only to keep as much of his hair out his face. He was dressed in thin worn out clothes, but in the end it was better than wearing ragged clothes filled with holes and that would be beyond dirty. Red didn’t particularly care how he looked though- the voices in his head did however- so he never really tried to look presentable or anything. 

After-all, it doesn’t matter how he looks. Once people see his arm they get nasty real quick. And then, he sees their true colors. … It’s sickening how fake people are.

So lost in thought is he, that when the wind blows, snowflakes drifting like dust, he doesn’t hear the voices shouting out nearby. Red soon pays the price for his distraction as he lands, bottom first, on his back. He blinked owlishly at the sky, his mind attempting to process exactly what occurred. 

“What the hell…?” His voice hoarse from disuse mutters. A voice next to him, apologizes profusely and soon Red is left with a clear view of the voice.

It is a teen- maybe ten years older than him- with a sheepish smile. Hair the same color as the lady he was found with. A deep violet like the night. He holds his hand out to Red and for a moment, Red considers taking it. Only, Red see’s which hand it is and decides not to.  _ (The voice in his head cries out at the sight of the man, screaming. “****!”) _

Rather, he scoffs and pushes himself off the snow covered ground. Dusting as much snow off himself as he can, the young boy makes sure to keep his other hand out of sight. He glares at the other who despite the fact that Red has obviously ignored him, keeps a smile on his face. 

From where Red stands he can see another running towards them. This one obviously related to the former standing before him. They’d have to be. Considering the fact that the two not only look the same age, but also have many similarities. The hair color and age for one. The light tan skin, still more on the pale side, as another. And finally, this was a dead give away, was the fact that they wore matching outfits. 

Black long coats with the church emblem stitched above their heart, and silver outlining the edges of the coat. Pristine white dress shirts underneath, tied by a red ribbon matched with a smooth buttoned vest and dress pants. Rugged boots that matched the coat, silver and black.

Though… The closer the brother- twin maybe?- got the more differences Red saw. Admittedly, there weren't many.

The one in front of him had long hair pulled back in a ponytail while the other had short hair. Long hair was the one with a red ribbon while short hair had a green one. Long hair’s smile grew even brighter and dopier if that was possible. He chuckled softly, apologizing.

“Sorry Nea! I was chasing the cat that ate Tim when I accidentally ran into this boy here,” his hand was directed towards Red, “Knocking him over in my chase.” Short hair- Nea- crossed his arms and sighed. He looked like he was going to say something when long hair turned his attention back to Red.

Red glared at him, trying to suppress his shivers from the sight of the rose cross. Long hair smiled indulgently- apologetic- at Red. His warm golden amber eyes meeting with Red’s sky silver ones.  _ (The voice inside Red cries again, reaching out to the man before him. “..**..**…!”) _

Long hair held his hand out again, this time it was the right one, introducing himself. “Sorry about earlier. I hope you’re not hurt! My name is Mana D. Campbell, it’s nice to meet you…?” 

_(“...He doesn’t know...He doesn’t remember…”_ _The voice cries, heartbroken. It screams.)_ Red glares, head aching from the tantrum the voice throws, but gives Mana his hand. His _human_ hand, and mutters with as much force as he can muster, and gives him his name. “ **Red**. They call me **Red**.”

_(The voice screams_ at Red _now. “That’s not our name! It’s not our name! It’s not Red! Red isn’t our name anymore!_ **It’s not our name!** _” The voice’s tone turns heavy and it takes all of Red’s power not to flinch from the volume and weight of emotion the voice carries.)_

Red almost misses when Mana calls, “... _ Red? _ ” 

Silver eyes harden at the tone Mana uses. Red doesn’t know why- later when he has time to himself to think he'll blame the voice- but the way Mana says his name has Red bristling. It makes Red feel ashamed- embarrassed- and he hates feeling unsure of himself. He pulls his hand away, quickly pocketing it; gaze set down away from the pair of golden eyes that watch him. 

At this point Nea has had enough of being ignored and swiftly enters the conversation, but the first thing out his lips has Red gritting his teeth. “That’s not a name kid. That’s a color.” Mana gives Nea a pointed look, eyes sharp and reprimanding. 

_ (The voice hisses and finally the other voice in Red’s head says something. “He is right. Red is not a name for you my clown~. Red feels betrayed, but then again, his voices tend to agree with one another even if they do so for different reasons.) _

Red growls, eyes sharp, brows furrowed. “Yeah? Well ‘s the only name I got, and it still sounds better than Nea.” He bites a back a smirk that plays on his lips seeing the annoyed twitch Nea’s eyebrows do.

“Why you-!” Nea looks at Red ready to fight the child over which of their name’s sound the best, but Mana sends him a sharper glance. It has Nea freeze on the spot.

“Nea,” Mana calls his brother’s name in a warning tone that speaks of pain. Red watches and would enjoy purposely antagonizing the older were it not for the scream that breaks through the mildly comfortable bubble.

**“Ay! Yugh little shidt! Wher’z my stuff!”** The man’s speech is slurred. His skin flushed red from alcohol, hair greasy and messy, dressed in nothing but a loose shirt and dirty pants.

Red glares at him, a faint ‘tch’ leaving his mouth. He doesn’t notice the light glares that Nea and Mana throw back at the man, and Red probably wouldn’t have cared either way. 

_ “Why don’cha try lookin’ fer it yerself ya-!” _ Red has to forcefully stop himself there. Otherwise, the beating he’d most certainly be getting later, because there always is one, would be much worse. The frightening face the man gives Red might have scared others, but for Red? This was nothing outside of the common ordinary day. He slouches his shoulders, hands resting in his pockets, and walks back over to the circus tent to his back. 

Red’s halfway there when he turns back around. Mana and Nea, still in the same spot where they meet. 

There’s no reason for him to do what he does next, but just like any other time Red figures he might as well blame it on the voices in his head. He raises his right hand and gives a small, hesitant, wave goodbye. One that despite the small second of surprise, Mana returns to him ten-fold. Nea just looks back at Red not caring as much as his brother.

But… That’s okay. Red doesn’t really care and neither do the voices. In fact the first voice is super happy with just having Mana’s attention. So much so, that Red wonders if maybe Mana and the voice know each other…? ...But..how?

* * *

II.

_ She drags her body through the snow, red staining the back of her dress. Arms trembling with the weight of a child in her arms. The monsters that had been after them had given up the chase long ago. Particularly to fight one another.  _

_ One angelic-like creature of pure white and vibrant green. The other, the form of a human, gray skinned, dressed as a gentleman, and a gem darker than obsidian in place where his left eye should have been. It was the human shaped monster that had attacked them and it had been the angelic one who tried to devour them.  _

_ Violet hair in a mess, Katrina, could no longer continue onwards. A glowing white door just a few steps away from her and the child in her arms. She fell into the snow, breaths coming out in puffs of heated air. She tried pushing herself from the ground, but alas her arms, too, could bear no more.  _

_ All the young woman could do now was roll over onto her back, a blissful release from the excruciating pain of before. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared into the soft carefree face of her dear charge. A boy with warm red hair and a beautiful red arm imbedded with a glowing green cross. She smiled as she tenderly reached over to clasp that same hand in her own.  _

_ Eventually those same tears turned sour and bitter. “I’m so sorry, *****. Even when I promised you we would both make it.” Bit by bit her soft amber eyes began to drift close. “I suppose, this is where my life ends…A-” _

... .... ... ... 

Red wakes up with a scream hanging on his lips, blood dried on his mouth, dirt caked around his skin, and shivers embracing him with life. His rusted red hair dangles free from it’s confinement reaching to his bony shoulders. He swallows back the curse in his mouth and stands. He had been left in the back of the circus where the starved animals were kept, probably hoping he’d be eaten by them. 

It was too bad that the animals liked him though. Even if they were starving they wouldn’t hurt Red. In fact, Red had more trust in these wild and abused creatures than he did humans. Humans, his silver eyes fogged with darkness, were horrible. There was maybe one exception to Red’s hatred, and that was the woman found next to him in the snow. 

The swishing of a tail and the gleam of a hunter forced Red out of his thoughts and towards the tiger waiting in the corner. It growled at him and the young boy rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll sneak ya out some food, ya damn brat.” The tiger closed its eyes and chuffed, an imitation of laughter. Before Red could say a thing in response the rest of the animals, the lions, the elephants, and the bears tooted at him for his attention. Demanding equal treatment. 

Red sighed, this was gonna take a while to do right. He slumped back onto the rough and dusty ground. 

_ “Mana!” _ Nea cried out to his twin, barely catching him by the elbow to stop him from running into street traffic. 


End file.
